Broken
by kimjongkai-ssi
Summary: Sehun dan beberapa Alpha lain tak sengaja menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang tampak tak berpenghuni di tengah hutan. Apa yang mereka temukan di dalamnya sungguh tidak terduga.; HunKai KriNa(KrisxNana) KookV VerKwan; abo!verse
1. The House

Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan, pertemuan Jongin dengan Alpha bernama Taecyeon di sebuah bar kecil di pinggiran kota membawanya mengenal perasaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia rasakan. Malam itu mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain, Jongin terus membalas rayuan-rayuan yang Taecyeon lontarkan padanya dengan agak malu, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang Alpha menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada Jongin secara terang-terangan. Dan, setiap kali Jongin melemparkan senyum simpulnya yang terlihat polos dan manis itu, _pheromones_ Taecyeon memenuhi inderanya dengan apa yang Jongin bisa tafsirkan sebagai rasa menginginkan.

Tidak ada seks atau ciuman menggairahkan, mereka mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu dengan Taecyeon mencium kening Jongin di depan rumahnya dan meminta nomor ponselnya, yang kemudian menuntun mereka ke sebuah hubungan yang cukup intim. Taecyeon akan menghubunginya setiap pagi, menelponnya setiap malam, memanjakannya dengan pesan singkat yang menyebutnya sebagai _my cute little princess_ , dan Jongin sangat menyukainya.

Hanya perlu waktu tiga bulan untuk Jongin untuk jatuh ke dalam pesona Taecyeon. Dan Jongin tidak tahu jika itu adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah ia ambil.

.

.

Tittle: **Broken**

Pairings dan Casts: **HunKai (Alpha!Sehun|Omega!Jongin), Krina/KrisxNana (Alpha!Yifan|Omega!Jinah), KookV (Alpha!Jungkook|Omega!Taehyung), VerKwan (Alpha!Vernon|Omega!Seungkwan)**

Other Casts: Alpha!Taeyong, Alpha!Jackson, Alpha!Wonshik, Alpha!Chanyeol, Beta!Taemin, Beta!Seulgi, Beta!Luna, Omega!Hyoyeon, Omega!Jiae, Omega!Yura

Genre: **Angst** , **Romance**

Rate: **M**

Warnings: **typo(s)** , **abo!verse** , **mention of rape and abuse scene, heat scenes, mpreg**

.

 **Sehun dan beberapa Alpha lain tak sengaja menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang tampak tak berpenghuni di tengah hutan. Apa yang mereka temukan di dalamnya sungguh tidak terduga.**

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar, Sehun bisa merasakannya sejak pertama kali ia memasuki hutan. Tetapi, anehnya, tidak satu pun dari teman berburunya yang menunjukkan hal yang sama. Semua Alpha yang ikut berburu hari ini terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, bahkan begitu pula dengan Beta Taemin, satu-satunya Beta diantara kelompok Alpha tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _man_? _You look distracted somehow_." tegur Wonshik, salah satu teman baik Sehun yang berada di kelompok berburu yang sama dengannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. " _I'm okay_." bohongnya.

" _If you say so, then I think I don't have to worry_." Sehun tertawa karena Wonshik terdengar seperti ibunya. " _I'm serious. Focus more on this_ , terlebih ini pertama kalinya kita berburu di hutan ini."

Setelah itu Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mereka kembali berlari untuk menyamakan posisi dengan kelompok mereka yang berada lumayan jauh di depan.

Seperti apa yang Wonshik katakan padanya, Sehun berusaha untuk tetap fokus dan mengikuti perintah dari ketua dari kelompok berburu kali ini, seorang Alpha bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan cucu dari sepupu kakek Sehun, Wu Yifan. Meskipun ada hubungan darah, hubungan keduanya tidak begitu dekat, hanya ada beberapa sapaan basa-basi ketika mereka tidak sengaja berada di acara yang sama atau ketika mereka saling berpapasan.

"Berhenti!" perintah dari Yifan dituruti oleh semua _werewolves_ yang ada di sana. Mereka berhenti dan tetap mempertahankan wujud serigala mereka, terkecuali Taemin dan Yifan yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud manusia mereka. "Aku dan Taemin akan mengecek sekitar, dan kalian punya waktu untuk beristirahat."

Ketika sosok Yifan dan Taemin menjauh, anggota kelompok yang lain ikut merubah wujud mereka ke wujud manusia. Sehun dan Wonshik duduk di sebuah akar-akar pohon besar, dan tak jauh dari mereka, yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Entah mengapa firasatku menjadi sangat tidak nyaman." ujar Sehun sambil menyeka keringatnya. Wonshik memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi lupakan saja, mungkin aku―"

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!" teriak Jackson, Alpha yang duduk dengan jarak terjauh dari anggota lainnya. "Aku mencium bau darah." sambungnya.

Semua Alpha di sana berusaha mencium udara di sekitar mereka, dan benar saja, tercium bau anyir darah dari arah dimana Taemin dan Yifan tuju beberapa saat lalu.

Mereka semua saling tatap dan menggangguk kecil, menyepakati hal yang sama tanpa berbicara, dan mereka segera berlari ke arah yang sesuai dengan penciuman mereka.

Di sebuah jurang yang tak terlalu dalam, Yifan sedang berkelahi dengan tiga Alpha lain dalam wujud serigalanya. Begitu pula Taemin yang tampak kewalahan dengan Alpha yang terus berusaha menggigit lehernya.

Jackson, Wonshik, dan Sehun langsung berubah wujud dan membantu Yifan, sedangkan Vernon, Taeyong, dan Jungkook membantu Taemin. Tiga Alpha remaja itu tidak begitu kesulitan untuk merobohkan Alpha besar itu, dan Vernon menendang pantat Alpha itu dengan geram. Di sisi lain, keempat Alpha dewasa itu cukup kesulitan, tetapi Sehun bisa merobek leher lawannya hingga kepalanya terlepas, dan setelahnya berlari ke arah Yifan yang memiliki luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sehun sambil mencekik leher lawannya. Alpha itu menggeram marah saat tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain seringaian memuakkan darinya. "Jawab!"

"Kalian yang mengganggu teritorial kami dan sekarang kalian yang bertindak seolah kalian benar?" Alpha berbulu abu-abu itu menyalak dan ludahnya mengenai wajah Sehun, cairan lengket itu bercampur dengan darah karena bibir Alpha itu sudah benar-benar sobek.

Tinju Sehun menghantam pelipis Alpha itu dengan sangat keras, hingga matanya terlihat tak fokus untuk beberapa saat dan tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke tanah.

"Kami hanya sekumpulan Alpha biasa. Tidak termasuk ke dalam kawanan apapun." suara Alpha itu terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas tetapi Sehun bisa mengerti dengan jawabannya. Sehun melepaskan leher Alpha tersebut dan segera setelahnya Alpha itu terjerembab ke tanah dan berubah ke wujud manusianya.

Ketika Sehun dan Yifan mengalihkan fokus mereka ke arah yang lainnya, Vernon dan Taeyong tampak bangga karena dapat mengalahkan Alpha berukuran cukup besar dan menduduki tubuh Alpha tersebut yang masih berwujud serigala, Jungkook membantu Taemin untuk berdiri dan menyangga tubuhnya ketika Beta tersebut mencoba berjalan, dan Wonshik mencoba mengintrogasi Alpha didepannya. Yifan, Jackson dan Sehun memilih menghampiri Wonshik.

"Aku hanya menjalankan suruhan. Aku bersumpah aku tidak tau apa-apa!" Alpha itu berteriak kesakitan ketika Wonshik menusuk luka menganga yang ada di bahu Alpha tersebut. "Baiklah! Baiklah!" Alpha itu menyerah dan melihat ke arah Wonshik dengan penuh kebencian. "Mereka menyimpan banyak Omega di rumah itu.." Alpha itu menunjuk sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat seperti tak berpenghuni yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari mereka. "Kami hanya dibayar untuk berjaga di sekitarnya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun yang melakukan semua itu! Aku hanya menerima uangku setiap bulan melalui Beta yang berada di rumah tersebut."

"Mereka apakan para Omega itu?" tanya Yifan, matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah karena amarahnya.

"Mereka menjualnya." jawaban dari Alpha itu berhasil membuat Yifan tidak dapat menahan tinjunya, dan setelah kontak keras itu terjadi, Alpha malang itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung yang hancur.

Jungkook dan Taemin meringis ngeri melihat kejadian tersebut, sedangkan Vernon dan Taeyong bersorak dan memuji kekuatan Yifan.

"Jungkook, Vernon, dan Taeyong, kalian tetap disini bersama Taemin. Terus berjaga dan waspada. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ataupun keluar rumah itu sebelum kami kembali. Mengerti?" ketiga Alpha muda itu mengangguk patuh, kemudian membantu Taemin dan menempatkannya di bawah sebuah pohon.

Yifan, Jackson, Sehun, dan Wonshik berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah rumah yang dimaksud.

Dari luar, rumah tua itu nampak sangat biasa dan sederhana, bahkan cenderung terlihat kusam dan tidak terurus. Cat dinding berwarna putihnya sudah mulai luntur dan berandanya yang terbuat dari kayu juga banyak yang rusak dan reot.

Wonshik berjalan perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengar apapun yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka untuk memutuskan apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja jika mereka masuk atau tidak.

" _Aku mohon maafkan aku! Ini sakit sekali.. Aku mohon hentikan.._ "

Suara rintihan kesakitan terus terdengar oleh Wonshik, dan dirinya merasa harus membantu siapapun itu. "Aku mendengar suara, sepertinya ada Omega yang sedang disiksa." bisik Wonshik pada Sehun, Jackson dan Yifan.

Wajah ketiganya mengeras kesal mendengar kalimat dari Woshik. Kawanan mereka selalu mengajarkan mereka tentang melindungi dan menghormati Omega. Sejak kecil, keempatnya dan setiap Alpha maupun Beta di kawanan EXO selalu diminta mengalah dan menolong Omega karena Omega merupakan kalangan yang lemah.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintunya. Sehun, kau masuk dengan cepat dan _scan_ keadaan. Wonshik, Jackson dan aku akan menunggu aba-aba darimu."

Yifan menghantam pintu kayu itu dengan bahu dan bagian samping tubuhnya, dan setelah mencoba untuk ketiga kalinya, pintu itu terbelah dua dengan bunyi debaman yang nyaring, dan setelahnya Sehun menendangnya untuk membuat celah untuk dirinya masuk.

Keadaan di dalam rumah benar-benar tidak dapat disangka. Perabot yang tampak baru, sofa empuk yang disusun memenuhi sudut ruangan yang terlihat mirip semacam ruang tunggu, dan lukisan dinding klasik yang dapat Sehun taksir berharga jutaan won. Cahaya yang remang-remang tidak membuat indera Sehun lengah, dia bisa menangkap jika seseorang berada di balik meja yang terletak di ujung dari susunan sofa.

" _Clear_!" Sehun memberi kode pada Yifan, Jackson dan Wonshik untuk masuk. Sedangkan ia sendiri berlari ke arah meja mahogani besar itu. Sehun menyeret paksa seorang Beta yang bergetar ketakutan dan sebelumnya bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"A-a-aku tidak melihat apapun! Aku bersumpah! Aku ti-tidak melihat kalian dan p-para Alpha itu berkelahi dan―" ucapan Beta itu terputus karena Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Beta wanita itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mengangguk patuh pada Sehun.

Seringaian lebar Sehun hampir saja membuat Beta itu kencing di celananya. "Aku dan teman-temanku hanya ingin mampir sebentar, dan jika kau bisa bekerja sama, tidak satu pun dari kami yang akan menyakitimu." Beta itu lagi-lagi mengangguk berulang kali. "Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kau mengatakan pada kami dimana mereka menyimpan para Omega itu?"

"Ma-Master menyimpan mereka di ruang bawah tanah. Kalian ha-harus turun menggunakan tangga di ujung kiri, dan kemudian berjalan lurus hingga ujung lorong, dan berbelok ke kanan, ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah adalah tempatnya."

"Aku mendengar suara sebelumnya. Apa mereka menyiksa para Omega?" pertanyaan Wonshik membuat wajah Beta itu menjadi terlihat sedih, bahkan matanya menjadi berair dan tangisnya sepertinya dapat pecah kapan saja.

"I-itu adalah Jongin." Beta itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan isakannya. "Aku mohon selamatkan dia. Dia hanya seorang _pup_. D-d-dan Master telah menyiksanya selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

"Dimana?"

"Di ruang bawah tanah tiga lantai dari sini. Kalian bisa menggunakan tangga di samping ruang penyimpanan Omega." Beta itu berbicara dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Tetapi berhati-hati. Master Taecyeon dan Master Lee Joon sedang bersamanya, dan mereka benar-benar Alpha yang kuat. Tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin dengan penjaga ruang penyimpanan Omega, mungkin ada sekitar lima sampai tujuh Alpha yang berada di sana."

Keempatnya berpencar. Yifan, Jackson dan Wonshik akan pergi ke ruang penyimpanan Omega, sedangkan Sehun pergi menyelamatkan Omega bernama Jongin tersebut.

Saat menuruni tangga, Sehun bisa mencium bau _heat_ dari seorang Omega, yang ia yakini sebagai Jongin. Dan hal itu membantunya untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Omega itu dengan mudah karena aroma pekatnya.

Omega itu, Jongin, terikat dari langit-langit ruangan. Kedua tangannya terikat ke atas, dan tubuhnya menggantung begitu saja. Keadaannya telanjang dan di seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh lebam, memar dan luka sayatan. Penis kecilnya tampak membiru dan ujungnya terdapat _cock ring_ berwarna merah terang.

Dua Alpha yang berada di hadapan Omega malang itu tertawa kesetanan. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil dildo berukuran sangat besar dan berjalan mendekati Omega yang berada diantara kesadaran dan ketidaksadarannya itu.

" _You fuckin whore_! Aku tidak mengerti dengan barang tidak berguna sepertimu! Omega dibuat untuk mengangkang dan melayani penis-penis! Dan kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan keahlian alamimu itu dengan benar!" maki Alpha yang lainnya sambil menampar bokong Omega itu dengan sangat keras. "Masa _heat_ mu kali ini akan sangat menyakitkan hingga kau bisa mengingat untuk tidak membangkang dan mencoba untuk menjadi tehormat!"

"Terhormat adalah hal terakhir yang dapat kau gapai, _slut_. Terimalah, tempatmu berada di sini, memberikan lubangmu untuk siapapun yang membayarmu."

"Itu tidak benar!" Sehun berteriak lantang sambil memukul Alpha yang memegang dildo menggunakan pipa besi di bagian belakang kepalanya. " _You two dirty motherfuckers_."

 **.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku bawa fanfiction HunKai yang baru! And it's abo!verse ayeeee_**

 ** _So, ini bakal jadi chap pertama dan sekalian teaser gitu loh buat fanfiction ini!_**

 _ **Ada beberapa reader yg ngePM minta aku buat lanjutin fanfictionku yg lain, menurut kalian gimana? Lanjut atau gak? c':**_

 ** _Aku tunggu review kalian ya! Kalo emg bnyk yg suka bakal aku lanjutin c: Buat yang bingung kawanan itu apa, disini aku nulis istilah 'kawanan' sebagai ganti dari kata 'pack' atau 'wolf pack' yaa!^^_**

 ** _(I hope there'll be at least 25 reviews? hehe)_**

 ** _Aaaaandddd btw, any of you listen to Far East Movement – Freal Love? Kalo belom coba dengerin deh! Aku beneran suka banget sama lagunya 3 especially partnya Chanyeol yang super duper greget aw 3_**


	2. New Pack?

Yifan tahu jika keputusan mereka telah melewati batas, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat menerka bagaimana reaksi kawanan setelah mereka sampai nanti. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tega untuk meninggalkan empat Omega dan satu Beta wanita di hutan tanpa perlindungan kawanan. Terlebih dua dari Omega tersebut tengah terluka dan satu lainnya sedang dalam keadaan _heat_ serta pingsan.

Sebagai seorang Beta, Taemin sempat memberikan teguran kepada para Alpha dan mengusulkan untuk melupakan Omega-Omega tersebut serta membiarkan mereka meninggali rumah tua tersebut. Tetapi keputusan Yifan benar-benar sudah bulat, bukan hanya Yifan, semua Alpha memilih untuk mengambil resiko, bahkan para Alpha-Alpha remaja.

Mereka semua berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat kawanan mereka; EXO, dipimpin oleh Jackson diikuti oleh para Beta, Omega dan Alpha lainnya. Semua dari mereka memiliki kekhawatiran masing-masing dan sesuatu yang berkecamuk didalamnya, tetapi perjalanan mereka tetap dipenuhi oleh kesunyian. Bahkan ketika mereka mereka sampai di teritorial kawanan tersebut.

.

.

Tittle: **Broken**

Pairings dan Casts: **HunKai (Alpha!Sehun|Omega!Jongin), Krina/KrisxNana (Alpha!Yifan|Omega!Jinah), KookV (Alpha!Jungkook|Omega!Taehyung), VerKwan (Alpha!Vernon|Omega!Seungkwan)**

Other Casts: Alpha!Taeyong, Alpha!Jackson, Alpha!Wonshik, Alpha!Chanyeol, Beta!Taemin, Beta!Seulgi, Beta!Luna, Omega!Hyoyeon, Omega!Jiae, Omega!Yura

Genre: **Angst** , **Romance**

Rate: **M**

Warnings: **typo(s)** , **abo!verse** , **mention of rape and abuse scene, heat scenes, mpreg**

.

 **Sehun dan beberapa Alpha lain tak sengaja menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang tampak tak berpenghuni di tengah hutan. Apa yang mereka temukan di dalamnya sungguh tidak terduga.**

.

.

Sesuatu yang lembut terus-terusan menyentuh pelipis Jongin. Omega itu melenguh terganggu sebelum membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih agak kabur dan tidak fokus untuk beberapa saat.

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga." sebuah suara mengagetkan Omega tersebut hingga membuatnya dengan refleks menghindar dan berusaha untuk turun dari kasur. Akan tetapi, Jongin kembali terbaring dengan erangan kesakitan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu." omel Omega wanita didepannya dengan wajah khawatir.

Keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Jongin membuat Omega Yoona merasa kasihan. "Tenanglah, kau aman disini."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbaring mencari posisi yang nyaman dan mengurangi nyeri di tubuhnya. Ia meringis sakit ketika ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan bagian paha dan bokongnya kembali terasa perih. Yoona cepat-cepat membantunya dan memberikan selimut bulu tebal untuk menyangga bagian bawah tubuh Jongin.

"Terima kasih." gumam Jongin dengan suara pelan dan senyum malu. Benar-benar terlihat polos dan menggemaskan, Yoona tak dapat membayangkan Alpha mengerikan yang sampai hati untuk menyiksa Omega didepannya ini. "A-aku dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumahku sekarang, di kawanan EXO."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Anakku menyelamatkanmu dari rumah penyekapan."

Ingatan Jongin mencoba untuk memutar kembali kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. Dan, samar-samar cuplikan tentang gambaran kabur saat seorang Alpha muda menerobos masuk ke ruang hukuman dan memukul kepala Taecyeon muncul di kepala Jongin.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Yoona ingin sekali mengangguk melihat wajah memelas Jongin yang meluluhkan hatinya, tetapi keadaan diluar masih agak kacau dan berantakan. Dan ia tidak ingin sesuatu menganggu pikiran Jongin dan menghambat proses penyembuhannya.

"Secepatnya. Tetapi tidak sekarang." Yoona membenarkan selimut Jongin dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang cantik. "Ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia lakukan terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu, kau harus istirahat dan meminum obatmu."

Semangkuk bubur hangat yang telah dicampur dengan racikan sayuran serta segelas susu sudah tersaji rapi di sebuah meja kecil disamping ranjang. Sesaat setelah menyadari keberadaan makanan dan mencium harumnya itu, perut Jongin langsung berbunyi nyaring. Yoona tertawa kecil, sedangkan Jongin hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Aku akan menyuapimu, kau harus menghabiskan semuanya, oke?" Yoona mengaduk pelan bubur berwarna kehijauan itu kemudian meniup-niupnya agar makanan itu tidak cukup panas untuk membakar lidah Jongin. "Proses penyembuhanmu akan jauh lebih cepat jika kau makan yang cukup dan juga beristirahat. Tetapi sekarang kau masih dalam masa _heat_ mu walaupun aku yakin tubuhmu sudah terlalu banyak menerima siksaan untuk merasakan hal itu, walaupun begitu aku masih bisa mencium _pheromones_ mu."

Yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan secara tidak sadar, dirinya menunjukkan sebuah senyum simpul yang manis.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak aku dimanja oleh seseorang seperti ini." gumam Jongin lirih setelah meneguk buburnya. Kerongkongannya terasa sedikit sakit, mungkin karena tidak diisi air ataupun makanan sejak masa _heat_ nya dimulai dua hari lalu. "Aku bahkan lupa jika rasanya semenyenangkan ini."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu yang terdengar tergesa-gesa menghentikan suasana melankolis diantara mereka. Yoona berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan dikejutkan oleh Wonshik yang menerobos masuk.

"Maafkan aku, Omega Yoona. Tetapi Sehun memintaku untuk menjagamu dan Omega itu disini. Mungkin akan ada perdebatan ditempat Alpha pemimpin, dan Yifan menduga-duga tentang kemungkinan terburuknya."

.

.::.

.

Keributan terjadi segera setelah Beta penjaga teritorial kawanan menemui mereka. Dan hal itu berlanjut kembali ketika Alpha pemimpin, kakek Sehun, meminta semua dari mereka untuk menemuinya. Ada ketidakyakinan kecil memasuki diri Sehun. Walau bagaimanapun, tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu soal asal Omega-Omega serta Beta yang mereka bawa ke kawanan.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku setiap detail mengenai ini?" suara berat sang Alpha memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tatapan mengintimidasinya tertuju kepada satu per satu diantara mereka, dan berhenti ketika bertemu tatap dengan Sehun.

Dengan sikap tenang yang Sehun kontrol sebisanya, ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi, diikuti oleh Yifan yang sesekali menambahkan informasi yang diperlukan.

Sang Alpha berdehem dan meminta para Omega dan Beta itu untuk mendekat. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan melihat sebuah wajah familiar diantara mereka.

"Apakah kau seorang Kim?" tanyanya pada Omega remaja bertubuh kurus serta berambut sebahu dengan wajah kotor dan baju yang kumal. Omega itu mengangguk kecil, dan sang Alpha turun dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk Omega tersebut. Seluruh ruangan terdiam dan kebingungan, tetapi tidak satu pun yang berani membuka mulut. "Siapa namamu?" lagi-lagi sang Alpha bertanya, kali ini diikuti oleh sebuah senyum tipis yang tampak bersahabat.

Omega kecil itu sedikit merasa lebih baik dan gugupnya berkurang. Ia mencoba tersenyum, meskipun tampak sangat canggung. "Kim Taehyung." jawabnya dengan suara kecil dan parau.

"Aku mengenal kakek, Kim Sung Soo, dan ayahmu, Kim Namjoon! Aku berada disampingnya ketika ia menjadi Alpha pemimpin di kawanan BTS."

Taehyung memeluk sang Alpha dengan erat dan tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Sang Alpha, yang terkenal berbahaya dan menakutkan, membalas pelukannya dan berusaha untuk mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan Omega tersebut.

"Kakek dibunuh dan ayah menghilang ketika kawanan kami diserang oleh para _vampire_. Sejak saat itu aku hidup bersama Omega lain yang selamat dari kawanan kami." cengkeraman Omega itu di bagian belakang pakaian sang Alpha bertambah erat. Ia melirik ke arah Hyoyeon, seorang Omega wanita yang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan wajah sedih. "Hanya kami berdua yang tersisa dari kawanan BTS."

"Aku turut berduka." sang Alpha tampak tak tahu harus berbicara apa, dan hanya mengelus pundak Taehyung untuk memberitahunya jika ia ikut bersedih dan terpukul dengan berita itu.

"Alpha." seorang Beta yang selama ini bertugas menjadi penasihat di kawanan, Luna, melangkah maju mendekati keduanya. Ia melirik semua Omega dan Beta yang dibawa oleh kelompok berburu kawanan mereka. "Kita tidak tahu asal usul yang lainnya. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka menjadi bagian dari EXO begitu saja."

"A-a-apa?" seorang Omega wanita diantara mereka, Jiae, berbisik tak percaya, sedangkan Hyoyeon dan Seulgi saling berpelukan dan menahan tangisnya. "Kami mohon―"

"Aku setuju dengan Beta Luna, Alpha." seorang Alpha muda yang memeluk pinggang seorang Omega tiba-tiba bersuara tanpa ragu. "Kemungkinan jika mereka akan mengacau dan sebagainya masih ada. Kita tentu tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada EXO, bukan?"

Sehun menggeram nyaring dari sudut lain ruangan. Dalam dua detik, ia telah berada di hadapan Alpha tersebut, Myungsoo, dan meninju pelipisnya dengan sangat keras hingga Alpha itu tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakan itu karena Omegamu disini aman dan tak mengenal bahaya. Omega yang berdiri disana, mereka disekap dan disiksa oleh para Alpha bajingan selama bertahun-tahun! Jika hal itu terjadi pada Omegamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Sehun berteriak murka dan Yifan serta Jackson harus menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak kembali menghajar Myungsoo saat itu juga.

"CUKUP!" teriakan Alpha pemimpin terdengar seperti raungan keras dan membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu membeku seketika. "Kita akan melakukan pertemuan untuk ini. Dan apapun keputusan yang didapat, siapapun juga tidak akan bisa mengubahnya, termasuk aku."

Sehun terlihat hendak kembali protes, dan sebelum ia bisa membuka mulutnya dan memuntahkan kata-katanya, sang Alpha memperlihatkan ekspresi marah yang kaku.

" _And that's final,_ Oh Sehun."

.

.::.

.

Yoona terus bergerak gelisah, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa diam sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Wonshik menghela nafas dan menghempiri Omega laki-laki itu. "Hai." sapanya dengan sebuah sentuhan di punggung tangan Jongin yang jauh lebih kecil. Jongin membiarkan Alpha itu menggenggam tangannya. "Aku Wonshik. Aku juga datang ke rumah penyekapan bersama Alpha yang menolongmu."

Wajah Wonshik sangat tampan, dengan hidung mancung dan rahang yang tegas. Rambut agak keabu-abuan yang anehnya dapat terlihat cocok dengan kulit _tan_ nya. Serta tubuh tegap dan tinggi, juga suara berat yang dapat membuat Omega manapun bertekuk lutut.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk berterima kasih kepada Alpha didepannya ini, dan juga mengusir pikiran aneh serta kekagumannya terhadap fisik Alpha tersebut. "U-um, terima k-kasih, Alpha Wonshik." suaranya terdengar pelan dan lembut, diikuti oleh pipi yang memerah. "Apa― A-apa teman-temanku juga berada disini sekarang?"

"Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di tempat Alpha pemimpin kami. Tiga Omega dan satu Beta, benar?"

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya dengan antusias dan tanpa sadar meremas genggaman tangan Wonshik. "T-tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kalian tidak membawanya juga?"

"Chanyeol?"

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan Wonshik bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar. "Chanyeol, dia seorang Alpha. D-dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, karena itu lah Taecyeon menyiksanya."

"Maafkan aku, tapi kami tidak menemukan Alpha lain di rumah itu."

.

 _"Jongin, kurasa Taecyeon bukan seorang Alpha yang baik." Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangan Jongin agar Omega itu tidak dapat pergi._

 _Jongin menunjukkan wajah cemberut. "Dia benar-benar baik! Tidak pernah ada Alpha yang menyukaiku sebelumnya. Jadi aku sungguh yakin jika Taecyeon adalah_ mate _ku!"_

 _Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. "Kau baru mengenalnya selama lima bulan dan sudah berpikir tentang melakukan_ mating _dengannya?!"_

 _Kedua pipi Jongin bersemu merah dan ia menjerit manja untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

 _"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu menemui Taecyeon." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh seolah Alpha itu baru saja memiliki dua hidung di wajahnya._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau!"_

 _Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku janji tidak akan berjalan dekat kalian. Aku hanya akan berada disekitar untuk memastikan dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Lagipula ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian, bahkan jika kau bilang kau hanya ingin mengambil minum di dapur. Mengerti?"_

 _Jongin tertawa kecil dan mencubit perut Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" tetapi Omega itu menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan membiarkan Alpha itu merangkul pundaknya._

.

Air mata Jongin mengalir dengan sendirinya mengingat bagaimana waktu-waktu terakhir yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol. Alpha itu benar, Taecyeon bukan seseorang yang baik.

Masih segar diingatan Jongin bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan kepanikan luar biasa ketika menyadari Taecyeon bersama dengan lima Alpha lain menyeret tubuh Jongin ke dalam sebuah van. Bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha melawan mereka semua seorang diri. Bagaimana tenggorokan Jongin memanas karena terus-terusan berteriak meminta tolong, karena Chanyeol, sahabat bodohnya itu, tergeletak di tanah dengan wajah dan tubuh berlumuran darah. Kejadian itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin, karena Jongin dapat mengingat semuanya, setiap detailnya.

"Aku harus menemukan Chanyeol." suara Jongin bergetar kemudian ia menatap Wonshik dan Yoona bergantian. Tangannya yang gemetaran menghapus air matanya sebisa mungkin, tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Wonshik membuang muka karena melihat seorang Omega yang tampak rapuh, dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah, dan pipi yang basah, membuatnya ikut emosional.

Jongin berusaha untuk menggerakkan badannya menuruni ranjang, namun seluruh tubuhnya masih sangat ngilu. Ia terbaring kembali dengan isakan yang memilukan. Yoona menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh kurus Jongin dengan sangat erat.

"Kita akan mencari Chanyeol. Dan kita pasti akan menemukannya." suara Yoona terdengar ikut bergetar. Omega wanita itu menahan tangisnya untuk menguatkan Jongin. "Aku berjanji. Kita akan mencarinya setelah kau sembuh."

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menumpahkan semua tangisnya di pelukan hangat yang Yoona tawarkan kepadanya.

.

.::.

.

"Yifan!" sebuah teriakan melengking menyambut gendang telinga para Alpha yang baru keluar dari ruangan Alpha pemimpin. Yifan memperhatikan sekitarnya sebelum pandangannya menangkap sosok cantik Jinah berlari ke arahnya.

Omega wanita itu memeluk leher Yifan dengan sangat erat dan menangis sambil menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Alpha tersebut. "Aku benar-benar khawatir! Mereka bilang k-kau terluka dan― d-dan―"

"Ssshh. Sudahlah, aku sudah disini, dan kau bisa lihat sendiri jika aku baik-baik saja, kan?" senyum lebar Yifan tidak bisa ia tahan melihat betapa khawatirnya Omega tersebut terhadapnya. "Berhentilah menangis, cengeng! Kau mengotori bajuku dengan ingusmu!"

Jinah merengek dengan keras, membuat Sehun dan Jackson yang berada di dekat mereka tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Yifan mencium puncak kepala Jinah dengan gemas.

"Aku tak percaya kalian masih mengaku sebagai sahabat." Jackson mendengus kemudian mengerling nakal. "Kalian lebih terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah _mated_ selama belasan tahun bagiku."

Jinah bersiap untuk kembali menumpahkan kekesalannya sebelum dirinya menangkap aroma Omega tercium dari arah ketiga Alpha tersebut. Keningnya berkerut tidak suka dan ia menatap Yifan dengan tatapan menuduh. Omega itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Yifan menjauh.

"Hey, ada apa? Tidak merindukan aku lagi, eh?" tanya Yifan dengan nada jahil. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Jinah merasa lebih baik. Yifan selalu bertingkah konyol dan bodoh didepannya, sebaliknya akan menjadi Alpha yang berwibawa dan serius didepan orang lain. Jinah merasa jika Yifan hanya mempermainkannya, hanya menganggapnya bahan lelucuan, karena jika Yifan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, Alpha tersebut tidak mungkin dipenuhi oleh aroma Omega lain seperti sekarang.

Dengan wajah cemberut yang bertekuk, Jinah berpaling ke arah Jackson dan mengomel dengan suara cemprengnya. "Aku tidak akan mau menjadikan Alpha macam dia menjadi _mate_ ku!" walaupun terdengar kesal, pipi Jinah tetap memerah ketika menyebutkan kata ' _mate_ ' dan itu sukses membuat ketiga Alpha didepannya terpesona. Omega wanita itu memang salah satu Omega tercantik di kawanan mereka, bahkan dengan wajah dingin dan perilaku manjanya, Jinah tetap menjadi Omega paling didambakan. Tak heran jika ketiga Alpha yang melihat dengan jelas tingkah menggemaskan Omega itu akan terdiam mematung seperti idiot besar.

" _Dude_ , jika kau sungguhan tidak ingin meng _claim_ Jinah, aku akan berdiri di barisan pertama untuk menjadi _mate_ nya. Karena, _damn_ , Omega itu benar-benar sempurna!" Jackson terus memperhatikan sosok Jinah yang berlari kecil menjauhi mereka hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Yifan memukul bagian belakang kepala Jackson dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Berani kau mendekatinya, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan lehermu!" ancam Yifan dengan ekspresi yang kelam.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya melihat teman dekatnya itu. "Bila memang benar menyukainya kenapa tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja pada Jinah? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu."

"Kalian tidak dengar apa yang dia bilang barusan?" ekspresi wajah Yifan berubah menjadi agak murung. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menatap kedua teman dekatnya itu.

Jackson memutar bola matanya dan mendengus ke arah Yifan. "Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak mungkin mempercayai kebohongan Omega kecil itu."

Yifan tampak masih tak mengerti dan dengan tampang menyebalkan Sehun berdecih tak habis pikir dengan kebodohan teman dekatnya itu. "Kau dipenuhi oleh aroma Omega. Karena itu lah Jinahmu itu merajuk."

"Oh." Yifan mengangguk kecil dengan wajah dungu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia berseru, " _Oh_!" kembali, dengan nyaring. Ekspresinya tampak lebih berseri dan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Alpha bertubuh jangkung itu berlari menuju rumah Jinah sambil bersinandung irama acak yang aneh.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jackson saling berpandangan dan menggeleng kecil melihat kebodohan teman mereka itu.

.

.::.

.

Jungkook dan Vernon berjalan di sekitar batas teritorial. Kedua Alpha remaja itu menggantikan tugas Beta Taemin untuk berjaga karena Beta tersebut sedang sibuk mengurus para Omega dan Beta yang mereka selamatkan dari rumah di hutan. Ada banyak rumor yang beredar dan pembicaraan diantara kawanan mereka. Dari apa yang mereka dengar, kebanyakan dari Alpha mengasihani para Omega dan Beta tersebut, tetapi hampir semua Omega dan Beta yang ada di kawanan mereka menolak pemikiran itu.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja jika kembali ke rumah itu lagi?" gumam Jungkook dengan sedih. "Maksudku, kita punya teritorial yang cukup luas untuk menambah lima anggota kawanan lagi, kan? Kenapa mereka terlalu mempermasalahkannya?"

Vernon duduk bersandar di salah satu akar kayu besar. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Omega Yura bilang jika yang menolak mereka mengkhawatirkan tentang tempat berlindung untuk mereka. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka tidak memiliki Alpha? Empat Omega dan satu Beta, dengan hanya itu, mereka akan bergantung dengan Alpha lain untuk berlindung dan berburu."

"Kita semua bisa membantu mereka! Dan membagikan hasil buruan para Alpha dengan mereka juga!" Jungkook mendengus dan memainkan ranting pohon yang ada di tangannya.

"Omega Yura berjanji untuk mencoba meyakinkan Omega dan Beta lainnya untuk menerima mereka." Vernon menghela nafas panjang. "Berharap saja jika dia bisa berhasil."

Jungkook mengangguk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum jahil ke arah Vernon. "Kau bicara dengan Omega Yura dimana? Apa di rumahnya? Untuk apa?"

"Ya, tentu saja un―" Vernon berdehem dan berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya untuk tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat. "Aku kebetulan lewat dan memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar."

"Oh, ya? Bukan untuk menguntit adik laki-lakinya yang gembul itu? Siapa namanya? Sunggan?"

"Namanya Seungkwan!" Vernon memukul kepala Jungkook kemudian kembali mengeluarkan sebuah protesan. "Dan dia tidak gembul, oke?! Hanya sedikit berisi. Lagipula Seungkwan jadi terlihat menggemaskan, seperti bayi."

"Terserah kau saja." Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau terikat dengan Omega secepat ini. Kau kan masih 10 tahun."

Lagi-lagi Vernon menggeram sebal. "Aku sudah 14 tahun! Kau hanya lebih tua setahun dariku!"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, bayi besar. Apapun katamu."

.

.::.

.

"Apa aku bisa pergi sekarang? Aku rasa tubuhku sudah benar-benar membaik." Jongin bertanya kepada Yoona dengan suara memohon dan menatapnya dengan mata coklat lebarnya yang tampak polos dan membuat Yoona tidak tega untuk menolak permintaannya.

Omega wanita itu melirik Jongin dengan lembut setelah menghela nafasnya. "Jongin, kau harus bersabar sedikit. Aku tahu jika kau ingin sekali mencari Alpha Chanyeol, tetapi jika kau pergi sekarang dan keadaan tubuhmu memburuk di tengah perjalanan, itu akan sangat sia-sia, bukan?"

Jongin memasang wajah sedih, dengan mata meredup dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Aku sungguh sudah sem―"

Aroma seorang Alpha selain Alpha Wonshik tercium oleh kedua Omega tersebut dan hal itu membuat Jongin tanpa sadar beringsut menempelkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang dan memegang selimutnya dengan sangat erat karena aroma tidak familiar tersebut. Yoona merasakan _pheromones_ Jongin yang menunjukkan jika dirinya ketakutan dan gugup dan ia segera mendekatinya. Omega wanita itu memeluk tubuh Jongin sambil mengelus pundaknya dengan gerakan menenangkan dan itu membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, seseorang membuka pintu dan seorang Alpha laki-laki muda bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruangan itu. Yoona menyapanya dengan suara penuh kasih sayang, sedangkan Jongin sibuk termangu memandangi Alpha berwajah bagai Dewa itu.

"Jongin, dia adalah Sehun. Alpha yang menyelamatkanmu dari rumah penyekapan itu." Yoona berdiri dan melangkah mundur, membuat ruang yang cukup agar Sehun bisa duduk di pinggir ranjang dan berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Ehm.. halo." Sehun terbatuk canggung karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan hal itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Omega itu cepat-cepat menunduk dengan pipi merona, karena Sehun pasti menyadari jika dirinya mempelototi Alpha itu tanpa berkedip, dan itu sangatlah memalukan! Sehun mendengar ibunya tertawa kecil dan ia semakin kikuk karenanya. "Salam kenal. Kuharap kau sudah merasa lebih baik."

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Rambut cokelat gelapnya, yang bagi Sehun terlihat seperti madu itu, bergerak mengikuti pergerakan kepalanya. Dan Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan kekagumannya pada tingkah Omega yang menggemaskan itu.

"Terima k-kasih." ucap Jongin pelan sambil berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut. "Aku t-telah berutang nyawaku padamu." suara lembut Jongin membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun merasa ingin memeluk Omega itu dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Ibuku.. mengatakan tentang Chanyeol." Sehun menyesal telah membiarkan kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya ketika tubuh Jongin terlihat kaku dan wajahnya menjadi mengerut sedih. "A-aku akan membantumu!" seru Sehun, yang bukan hanya mengagetkan kedua Omega yang berada di ruangan tersebut, tetapi juga dirinya sendiri. "Maksudku, aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku, karena Alpha bernama Chanyeol itu tampaknya seseorang yang penting bagimu."

Ekspresi sedih Jongin tidak juga menghilang dari wajahnya. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang ia tawarkan kepada Sehun.

"D-dia, Chanyeol-ie, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Dia terluka k-karenaku." air mata Jongin mengalir satu per satu tanpa isakan. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa pikirannya justru memperhatikan benda merah dan nampak kenyal itu dan menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apakah bibir gemuk itu akan terasa manis di bibirnya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana, karena selain memikirkan pesona dari Omega didepannya, nama Alpha yang tampak sangat berarti bagi Jongin itu menganggu pikiran Sehun. Apa Alpha itu benar-benar sangat penting untuk Jongin?

.

.::.

.

 ** _Chapter 2 is hereeeee! Finally~!^^_**

 ** _Next chapter, Chanyeol bakal beneran muncul (bukan cuma namanya doang ehehe) c;_**

 ** _Btw, aku mau minta maaf soalnya karakter disini belum bener2 kebangun, ada banyak cast ff ini yang belum banyak kebagian partnya huhuhu T_T dan bagi beberapa reader yang mungkin gak suka sama KrisxNana maafkan Rin, tapi Rin gak bakal ganti pairing itu c: Karena, serius deh, akhir-akhir ini suka bgt sama Nana uwuwu :3_**

 ** _Dan buat fanfiction lain, Rin bakal coba buat update juga, tapi Rin tetep prioritasin fanfiction ini dulu kok!_**

 ** _See you on the next chapter c: Keep review-ing, chingu!^^_**


End file.
